Twilight Theories
by ElizabethCullen25
Summary: Hey Twilighters! Basically all you need to do is read the most recent question posted, send me your thoughts and I'll post them in the next chapter and give you my feedback. Rated T just in case.
1. First Things, First

**Hey Twilighters, quick author's note then we'll get straight into theorizing. **

**(I do not own Twilight (movie form or book form), New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, The Host (just in case somebody brings it up), or Midnight Sun. I wish I did, but I don't. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.)**

**I've been listening to the Twilight related podcasts, and since I don't know how to start one there, I thought 'Why not try one here?'. So I am. **

**Please do not read this "story" if you want Breaking Dawn and the movie to remain mysteries until their release date.**

* * *

**I'll just make a SPOILERS warning now. This goes for all future chapters also. Same with the disclaimer.**

* * *

**If y'all want to continue, go to the second 'chapter'.**

**Be sure to leave a review with your theory in it!**


	2. Theory 1

**Hey Twilighters! I'm going to give you one question for the book "Breaking Dawn" and one for the "Twilight" movie.**

* * *

**1.) What do you think the cover for "Breaking Dawn" means? Who's the white Queen and who's the red Pawn?**

**2.) What is the one scene from the book "Twilight" that you hope to God isn't ruined by the movie.**

* * *

**I would tell you my theories now, but I'm gonna wait until y'all review. **

**You've got a maximum of 5 days to respond... dun dun DUN!**

**stay tuned fellow Twilighters!**


	3. Theory 2

**Alright, I only got 3 reviews, so if y'all want this to be good you should spread the word.**

**Anywho, I guess I can tell y'all my theories now!**

* * *

OK, so the cover for "Breaking Dawn" has a WHITE Queen chess piece, and a RED Pawn chess piece. I believe the pieces equal a "before and after" of our dear Bella. Here's why,

In chess, if a PAWN piece makes it all the way over to its opponent's side, it can be promoted to a QUEEN. But this rarely happens, the PAWN usually dies.

Well the QUEEN on the cover is WHITE, like the vampires. The PAWN is RED, like blood. I think Bella will be dying and she has to be bitten to save her. It's also sad, because she'll never blush when Edward touches her again. boo-hoo

* * *

My hopes are basically the same as everyone else. If they ('they' being the movie makers) screw up the meadow scene I'll cut someone. I hope Edward doesn't look gay when he sparkles basically.

* * *

Now I'm going to comment the theories I received.

* * *

My best friend, **Queen of the Fairytales**-

I think that the red pawn might possibly be Jake, if it means that they die first or get hurt the most... or maybe its Sam.

**(Everybody thinks Sam is going to die, I really hope not. Stephenie couldn't do that to Emily!)**

I hope they keep the scene where Edward saves her (Bella) from the thugs/they go out to eat scene is kept the way it was.. because if they don't I will again be very, very angry.

**(Ooooh, the Port Angeles scene! yeah, me too)**

* * *

**TwilightObsessor**-

Queen-Bella, Pawn-Jacob-maybe she is going to use Jacob to get something.

**(Like immortality? could be, could be)**

I hope they don't mess up the prom and the meadow.

**(Simple enough. I know that the prom scene will not be filmed in the school gym, which is where it took place in the book. Watev.)**

* * *

**TheShangOtter-**

I think the cover means that Bella is definitely changed and I have absolutely no idea what the heck the red pawn is supposed to represent. The white queen, I'm thinking is Bella, cause you know, white as in pale, as in changed, and queen as in Bella. The red pawn my sister thinks is going to be the Volturi.

**(Yes, you did spell Volturi correctly, stupid spell-check. And I think we can all agree that Bella changes. YAY!!)**

And honestly, I'm hoping they don't screw up the whole movie. Seriously. I don't like the cast. And if the movie sucks, heads will role. Haha. Just kidding. But if it does suck then I will be very, very sad.

**(I gotta say I disagree, I love the cast-except Rosalie. I don't hate her, but I'm kinda like "Eh, watev." And they've gotta add something to the movie that wasn't in the book. Otherwise it'll suck. I'll be bored. Ya know? It's like, I've already seen all of this, I want something new.)**

* * *

Alright! That was awesome! Here are your new questions!

1.) Who do you think will change Bella? Where will she be bitten?

2.) What do you think about the trailers that have been released so far?

* * *

**As always, you have to review to find out my theories!!**

**XOXO,**

**ElizabethCullen25**

* * *

Special thanks to the three of y'all who did review, stay tuned!


	4. Quick update, Author's note

**Hey Twilighters!! I just wanted to make a quick little announcement. (Sorry, if I got your hopes up.)  
**

* * *

**If you have any questions, concerns, or comments (don't know why you'd have flames, but those are welcome too...I'd prefer not but watev) that don't exactly have to do with the questions I've selected please send me a message. It can be through review form, or if you're a member you can message me on my profile page.**

**I really want to know what you are thinking about EVERYTHING. related to the Twilight saga of course. duh**

**XOXOX**

**Elizabeth**


	5. Theory 3

**Hello Twilighters! I am pleased to bring y'all the new questions as well as your responses to the previous ones.**

**I highly recommend that you read everyone elses theories and don't just look for your own. Some of these are totally out of the box and should be shared with everybody!**

* * *

1.) I really, REALLY want Edward to be the one to change Bella. I think he'll be very romantic about it. I think he's going to try and give Bella something to remember and feel good about during the three days of pain. I want him to stick with the norm and bite her on her neck, like he just slips it in during a kiss when Bella isn't thinking right.

2.) I am actually excited about the movie, no help from the friggin' trailers though. I feel like they're giving too much away, James doesn't even come in to the story almost until the very end.

also,

"Twilight" the book, was not the cheesy Disney, fake love. It was real, honest to goodness, first-love, love. The kind that only comes around once in a lifetime...unless you're Bella and you love a vampire and a werewolf, which still angers me, but watev.

Anywho, I truly feel like what we've seen so far (not just with trailers, but with clips and interviews as well) has shown that this love between Bella and Edward will be corny, Hollywood love.

* * *

**We've got some late bloomers with their own ideas for last weeks chapter.**

**And I would post them, but if y'all really want to read them you can go to the review page.**

* * *

From: **Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever**

i think that it will either be edward or the volturi that will change bella.

**(I really doubt the Volturi would do that, unless they wanted to start shit with the werewolves, and I really want Edward to be the one...)**

I think the trailers r ok, im kinda scared to c the movie and yet i really want to!

**(Urgh, I know right!)**

* * *

From: **Bellaxvampire**

obviously I think Edward will change Bella, judging by the quote of the day, they're still in Forks when it happens.

**(Grr, those stupid quotes of the day-I'm totally stumped on some of them... stupid Tanya)**

I'm mystified by the trailers. They blow my mind.

**(Good or Bad? I can go either way with them. it's like I want to be jumping for joy, but I'm baffled at the lame-ness sometimes)**

good luck, 6 days, 14 hours, and 55 minutes till BD!

**(Heaven's to Betsy, it's not even four days anymore, I'm totally pumped.)**

* * *

From: **Edward's Cantante **

I definitely think that Edward will change Bella. Exhibit A:The prologue in Breaking Dawn. (No, I haven't gotten my hands on a copy yet-- the prologue and the first chapter are in the special edition of Eclipse). I don't know where she'll be bitten, I haven't thought much about that.

**(Dang it, I still need to read that too. I've searched everywhere for the new edition, but I can't find it anywhere. I Googled for it, and only got half of the chapter. Stupid copyright.)**

About the trailers, I like them, but I am a little disappointed that the "how long have you been 17?" thing doesn't take place in the Volvo. I want to see the movie SO BADLY.

**(Yup, me too. And he's staring at her like he's a creeper, totally freaked me out. Not in the good way. However he did the crooked smile perfectly later on in that trailer, idk. Maybe there's hope after all.)**

* * *

From: **fazzems**

Honestly, I have no clue who will change Bella, but hopefully it'll be Edward or one of the Cullens. Yeah, and the setting is also unknown to me, maybe it'll be in the Meadow, on the Honeymoon? I don't know.

**(I really pray to God, that if the rest of the books do beome movies, the stupid movie makers won't screw it up.)**

But so far the first trailer rocked, though some parts of the second trailer make me roll my eyes. Edward: "Are you afraid?" (brace yourself for the most corniest line of all) Bella: "Only afraid of losing you..." I think they're dressing it up too much, especially with the Cullen Crest thing and the Quote"intense scenes"Unquote that make me roll my eyes for the ump-teenth time. The trailer is kind of defeating the purpose of making the movie look good, though I still can't wait for Twilight to come out! Who knows, maybe I'll be proved wrong? One can only hope.

**(You said it all.)**

* * *

From: **The Queen of the Fairytales**

the trailers are AWESOME!

**(Uh-huh, sure. I do like them, but I don't at the same time. It's a love-hate relationship)**

duh, EDWARD changes her. i have no idea where.

**(Of course, why would we think otherwise? LOL)**

and the girl playing Rosalie is totally awesome also! i can't believe you don't like her. your crazy.

**(Sure, the make-up artists have done a bang-up job on Nikki. But her getting the role of Rosalie as compared to Angela or maybe even the waitress in Port Angeles. In simpler words, I'm not too crazy about our Rosalie. I'm sure she'll be great, but ya know.)**

* * *

From: **Tsuki Yarishi**

I'm pretty sure it'll be either Edward or Carlisle... though I haven't exactly thought of an explanation yet. . It's possible though that one of the Volturi will change her out of impatience... but I doubt that'll happen.

**(Good thoughts. I doubt the Volturi change her too.)**

She will be changed at the night of their honeymoon, at the EPILOGUE, AT THE LAST SENTENCE. I'm possibly the only one who thinks that. XD

**(Yup, SM would never do that to us. Did y'all hear her spoiler that she released? go to for details. I refuse to spoil it here as second-hand information. You deserve it straight from the source!)**

I'm kinda disappointed with some of the scenes I saw in the trailers... I mean, the way people expect it to be performed varies for everyone... but it just doesn't feel right... I still want to watch the movie, though.

**(Well, now that we're all in agreement... LOL)**

* * *

The new questions are-

**1.) Who do you think might die in Breaking Dawn? Who or what will they die for?**

**2.) If you had to pick one band right now to do the soundtrack for the "Twilight" movie, who would it be and why?**

* * *

That's all for now,

Many thanx to all of you who commented, this would not work without y'all.

Stay tuned,

* * *

**XOXOX**

**Elizabeth**


	6. Theory4

****

Hey Twilighters! Here we go!

* * *

1.) I fear that one of the Cullens might die. Or Sam, but could Stephenie REALLY do that to Emily?

2.) I can never chose between Three Days Grace and Flyleaf, so I guess I can't answer my own darned question...

Here's why,  
ThreeDaysGrace-  
Animal I've Become- I think this song describes Edward's pain and the conflict of confessing to Bella.  
Get Out Alive- I've always seen Rosalie or Edward saying this to Bella. Well, it's more of a warning.  
Home- When Bella has to leave Forks and go to Phoenix to "save" Renee.  
Just Like You- I could see Carlisle saying this to the Volturi.

Flyleaf-  
Sorrow- I looooove this song. I picture Bella saying this about Edward.  
All Around Me- Again, wonderful song. Bella talking to Edward. She actually has said this to him, in different words of course!  
Fully Alive- I pictured this song immediately when we found out about Alice's past.  
I'm Sorry- If Bella had known why Edward hated her so much at first, maybe this song would be irrelevant, but it's too perfect for what was going on the first few weeks for Bella and Edward in Biology.

So yeah, I'm not too creative. But this is my perfect soundtrack-not including the stuff the studio composes for other scenes.

* * *

From: **Bellaxvampire**

I think Jake might die, defending Bella (assuming that mutt decides to grow some balls and come back)

**(hahahahahaha, your too funny. I think Sam would die before Jacob trying to fight the Volturi with the Cullens. Which would force Jacob to come back and become the pack leader.)**

And also, I think for some odd reason or another, that Alice may be seriously hurt. (if that counts)

**(ooooohhh, that would explain Jasper's quote of the day,** **"I can't understand. I can't bear this.")  
**  
omgomgomgomg omg

uh idk about the band...I really can't think right now though, I think they should use the Twilight playlist off stephenie's site (not that they used it to find Edward's volvo -glares-)

**(hahaha, no kidding! I understand their idea about him owning the latest model of the Volvo, but it's a friggin' car! Can't they keep one thing true to the book?!)**

* * *

From: **puppyeyes92 **

I think, personally, that Jacob might possibly die in Breaking Dawn ,OR...some random vampire we know. As for what vamp, I dunno, but I do think a sacrifice will be made that will hurt Bella at least.

**(Very nice. I like the sacrifice, but not necessarily death. Good theory!)**

And as for a band...I think either Linkin Park or Muse would do beautifully for the soundtrack of Twilight.

**(Well of course. The movie wouldn't be complete or true without either of 'em!)**

**AuroraBeaumonere has an awesome theory about the cover work for Breaking Dawn. I can't post it here, only because it's dedicated to the more recent questions. So go check it out after you message your theories and read other theories.**

* * *

From: **d.sunny.d (wow, I'm breaking my own rule, all y'all shutty uppy)**

Breaking Dawn; my theory:

"Come on, Bella, its time," hissed Alice, breaking my train of thoughts as she tugged the last strand of hair behind my ear and quickly spun me around to let me glance at my reflection, which took my breath away. Alice truly was a miracle worker, I thought as I stared, astonished. My hair was pulled in a simple bun with a silver tiara with topazes and sapphires, my dress was white, obviously, even though Alice wanted it a deep blue. Of course, my traditional mother and Esme stamped that idea at once. The dress was silk and chiffon and off shouldered with the tiniest topazes glittering at the hem of my gown. I turned to see a huge white bow supporting my dress and the back of my head, hazy behind a veil of white. I had begged Alice to keep it simple, and she begrudgingly agreed. Only eyeliner and lip-gloss painted my face, which actually looked nice tonight. Rosalie strode in at that minute impatiently saying, "Come on, its time! Hurry u-" Rosalie stopped in mid-sentence and stared. "Wow, Bella, I may have competition today," Rosalie noted, wearing a crimson and gold dress, the attire for my bridesmaids and maid of honor. Sighing, Alice grabbed my arm and tugged me over to the start of the aisle. The wedding was to take place in the Cullens backyard, and Alice had outdone herself. It was silent, and then the music began. The flower-girl, my stepsister and Renee's new toddler child ambled down the aisle, tossing flowers occasionally. Her twin brother, our ring-bearer, ambled behind her, then Alice, Rosalie, and Angela glided forward. Then it was time for my part. I took a deep breath and tried to glide exactly as Rosalie did. I tried to keep my eyes in front of me so I wouldn't blush and looked up to see Edwards hard topaz eyes smiling straight into mine, next to his best men, Emmett and Jasper and head usher, Ben. As I arrived, Edward took my arm and smiled so wide, I thought his face would break. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the binding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Mason Cullen, through-" the rest of the ministers sermon was lost as I gazed into Edwards eyes. I scanned the yard, and my heart felt a twang as I realized the empty seat next to Quil and Sam. Focus, Bella, focus. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister ambled on. It was silent for a minute, and then the minister took a breath to continue.  
"I OBJECT!"  
The front doors flew open as a dark figure clad in black strode in the room.

I gasped.  
It was Jacob.  
Holding a gun, knife, and torch.

--  
I think a chapter would be something like this.

Or the Volturi would get tired of waiting and kidnap Bella and turn her to a vampire to work for them, and then the Cullens have to do another rescue mission.

**(I truly doubt Jacob would hold a gun, knife, and a torch just to stop Bella's wedding. I will not be surprised if he crashes the wedding, but he won't be completely lame about it. He's going to be so torn up and shaken, he might make a beautiful speech-but just to guilt Bella. HOWEVER, I looooove how you described Bella's wedding dress! Kudos to you!)

* * *

**

From:**fazzems**

sobs I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE!! D

Except Jacob. He can die.  
I really DISLIKE (careful not to use hate and Jacob in a sentence or will most likely be attacked by Jacob Lovers) Jacob just because, really, he doesn't know when to give up. Well, technically, he did give up on Bella when he ran away, but in New Moon and Eclipse he's just so selfish! I know, not a good arguement but Case 1) He tried to get Bella grounded by leaving her motercycle for Charlie to find, JUST because she didn't visit him in La Push. Case 2) In Eclipse he continued to try to convince Bella that she loves him as well, even knowing that it'll only hurt her when she has to choose between the two of them. AHA! Evidence! I know he did SOME good for Bella too, but he's just infuriating to me... Anywho, back on topic: Jacob will die for Bella (evil smile)

**(hahahahaha, that's funny. I totally agree, to an extent. I love Jacob, but he needs to stay away from Bella. He can imprint on me!)**

If I had to pick a band? Again, no clue... as long as it's not a stupid band who can't sing or creates songs that don't even go with the theme of the movie at all, I'm okay with them! Haha, sorry for the long rant (I blame Jacob for existing, even though I couldn't imagine the Twilight Saga without him), I have another theory about Breaking Dawn I have stuck on me right now about how Stephenie Meyer mentioned Midsummer Night's Dream in an interview. Alas, this review is already too long so I'll save it for next time!

**(Nicely said.)**

fazzems

Added Afterthought -- I read somewhere (in a spoiler, le gasp) that Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella will survive Breaking Dawn and that Bella and Edward WILL PREVAIL AS A COUPLE! dreamy sigh

**(HECKS YES!! does a mini happy dance I'm shivering, I'm so friggin' happy!)**

* * *

From:** AuroraBeaumonere**

Well i think a few people will die:  
of course I'mgoing to the think the worse and say Edward--He loves Bella way too much to let her die, so while protecting her from (insert antagonist name or group here) he would die. (but there is the issue of my hypothesis, in the teaser chapter it says her 'loved one' will put her in danger. who are her loved ones: Edward and Jacob. either one could put her in danger, very easily. everyone thinks automatically that Edward is going to kill her (and when i mean 'kill' i mean 'change') Jacob could also put her in danger, obviously. who else is her lover other than Jacob and Edward? there's mike, but not likely to hurt her and she doesn't love him. Felix- part of the volturi, but she doesn't like him either (and its not like a love thing, just he gave her a few looks in eclipse).

**(Wouldn't that just suck monkey balls! I know it doesn't happen, beacuse (as mentioned above) SM made a comment revealing that Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward all make it alive through Breaking Dawn)**

Charlie- he of course is a prime suspect for a victim for B.D. he IS the father of the most sought out human for death by vampires ever in history. (And he doesn't even know.)

**(True. Horribly sad, but true.)**

Jacob- well, I think thats just some imagination by all the female Jacob haters, (i am a Jacob hater, but i respect him) i think he is NOT going to die, he is an essential character to the plot.

**(Aaawww, I hate it when people hate Jacob, I dislike Bella for leading him on like that. But yeah, he can't die.)**

Mike- maybe, i honestly am not going to rule out ANY human in breaking dawn... after all, their food. (tee hee)

**(Maybe, highly doubtful though... for me anyways.)**

volturi- a great possibility, after all their the only enemies Bella and Edward have at the moment, all i know for sure about the plot is that its going to end well, where the good guys win. so, that may involve some volturi butt kicking

**(It wouldn't be a Twilight saga book without the Volturi butts being kicked!)**

i think Death Cab for Cutie...very meaningful and totally suits this movie

**(Of course! They're fantastic. Very soulful, very modern with that ancient twist.)**

* * *

From: **TheBlackDahlia1031**

For the soundtrack I would like the My Chemical Romance songs 'Helena' 'Blood'.

From the band Marilyn Manson 'Putting holes in happiness' 'Tainted Love'

From HIM 'Wigs of a butterfly' 'Vampire Heart'

**(AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! You know "Vampire Heart"!! Finally, someone knows that song! You rock. End of story. I'm guessing your a girl, and if I was a dude I'd marry you. Wow, I'm going to fo home and think about what I just said... I'm totally hetero, by the way. For future reference.**

**...**

**Moving along...)**

I like these songs and I would pick them because if you listen to the lyrics they go great for the movie & novel. But i also picked MCR because that is one of Stephenie Meyer's Fav band.

**(Nice.)**

* * *

**From: Queen of the Fairytales**

i think that Jacob dies for Bella. that's just my theory. i really hope he doesn't, but I'm pretty sure it's him or Sam.

**(Me too. a single tear falls boo-hoo)**

i have no idea what band should do twilight. I'm thinking that maybe simple plan or scenes and sirens or good charlotte... prob. a mix of all my faves. i don't really care as long as its good!!

**(Ameneth!)**

**All righty then! That was so good, y'all are great! Here's your new questions. (I'm going to have to cram some questions in within the next, like, day and a half. So forgive me for going super fast, I wish I could give y'all more time to respond, but I wanna get all my questions out there before Breaking Dawn is released. Once it is, we will discuss the book and discuss any future books. Like, Midnight Sun.)**

**1.) What will Bella's super power be? (My personal favorite!)**

**2.) What do y'all think about the actors? What could they've done to improve their physical appearance? What do you love most?

* * *

**

Stay tuned Twilighters!

XOXOXO

Elizabeth


	7. Theory5

**Woohoo!! Only ONE FRIGGIN' DAY until the release of Breaking Dawn! I'm seriously freaking out, so I can't make any small talk. I'd love to, but I just don't have the mental capacity to talk and freak out. So talking is out of the question.**

* * *

Here's my theories!

1.) Bella's Supah Powah will be one of two things. She will either be like Rogue from X-Men, and have the ability to absorb other vampire's mind-related powers and turn them against themselves, OR, She will be able to control her "bad luck" like the Greek Goddess of Chaos, Eris, and be able to cause mass destruction of everything and everyone. Which would be friggin' amazing!

And of course, blood resistance. But I think we all saw that one coming.

2.) I actually like Rob for Edward. In the promotional pictures he looks like a creeper, but in the footage he looks good... enough. No one will ever be our "Edward", we've gotta live with what we've got. Some days I like Kristen and others I hate her. I like James, Victoria, and Laurent. But Victoria's hair should've been Paramore red. I absolutely love Taylor as Jacob. I always pictured him as young Jacob, and Steven Strait as werewolf Jacob. The director is coo-coo, but she's not in the movie so I'm okay. Oh, and I wanted to die when I saw Jasper's obvious wig in the promotional stills. But it's all better now, I'll live.

* * *

From: **Tsuki Yarishi**

Hm... possibly a resistance to blood. Bella didn't like blood in her human life, so that dislike will probably be intensified when she's changed.

Or maybe... Bella will have some sort of mental ability... Since nothing can seem to penetrate her head (Edward can't hear her thoughts, Jane can't cause her pain), maybe she'll have some sort of force field... That seems wacked out, though. I'll have to think about this more thoroughly... XD

**(No, not wacked out. I think it's totally possible.)**

As for the actors, well... Kristen Stewart's alright. I like their choice for Alice as well... But as for Robert Pattinson... I don't know, he doesn't look too 'perfect'... Why didn't anyone just get fresh meat?!

**(I really like Rob. But that's just me. Did you know he got bags and bags of hate mail at the very beginning of production. I wanted to cry for him. Yeah, I'm half Emo.)**

* * *

From: **Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever**

I think Bella power will be like a resistance to blood, i know that they say that in a million gillion trillion fanfics, but i have a feeling. Her sense of smell is strong and she hates the smell of human blood, even if its her own. so i just have that strange fuzzy feeling inside.

**(I agree, she won't go on a killing spree because of blood lust.)**

hm the actors well that hard. Rob pattinson has Edward like qualities. he's not my absolute perfect Edward, well that one only exists in my mind(boohoo) but still. They all need to make themselves as pretty as they can be :). But i think that the character who plays Jacob( grr not big Jake fan) is ok, he just doesn't seem like Jacob, hes hot and stuff but hes not the perfect Jake. not very buff. but the others are ok for their part...

**(Yup!)**

* * *

From: **TheBlackDahlia1031**

Emmett- he could have kept his hair but he had to shave it **(I bet he was super hot with curly hair.)**  
Edward-he is perfect but the hair is a little to messed up **(No kidding! My thoughts exactly.)**  
Esme-she is ok **(Yeah, I'm like "Eh, watev." She's sweet enough)**  
Carlisle- is really great. he is every mother's dream LOL **(I loooooove Peter Facinelli! GO ITALIANS!)**  
Bella-she is plain! But that is what makes her great! **(Exactly. She can be average or gorgeous, depending on attire/makeup. I think their playing her beauty down just in case they make all the books into movies. She has to be GORGEOUS for Breaking Dawn the movie.)**  
Jasper-i love him (He is mine! In my head) **(You get Jasper, I'll take Emmet. hahaha. But at first I was scared because he was wearing wig in the promo pics)**  
Alice-she is pretty but the hair could have been shorter **(Did you know she's taller than the girl playing Rosalie?)**  
Jacob-he is good now that i have seen him.  
Embry-Mine all Mine! He is so hot and he likes my band Metallica **(Darn right he does!)**  
Sam-ehh i could deal with him. **(I thought Sam was suppose to be hot, not Jacob or Edward hot, just hot. What can you do?)**  
Rosalie- she looks old in one pic **(I'm having a hard time believing she got the role of a vamp. She's a friggin' Mexican. No offense to them-I'm a complete Tex/Mex/Italian-but Rosalie is not a Mexican. She still looks great, somehow.)**

* * *

From: **Bellaxvampire**

Bella's power.

I've had to theorize on this a few times because of my fanfic.

I got half of it down, but I can't think of another part.

first part, Mind reading, because of Edward's venom. and then she'll have her own unique one.

**(Hhhnn, I've never heard that one. Still, anything can happen.)**

I think the actors are alright, I don't like Jasper though. :P James be HOT

**(WOOO WOOO, James es muy guapo! Aww, but I like Jasper. Have you seen the way he looks at Alice? I totally believe he loves her.)**

* * *

From: **audrey paste**

okay so.. for question one i think her superpower will be to smell people really far away cause her sense of smell is really strong now. like i can picture it how she can smell people coming like right when Edward can hear them.

**(Ah, another smelling power. Nice.)**

question two. i love!! the actors. i didn't like them at all except for Kristen cause i pictured her as Bella when i read the books. i have to admit i hated Robert for Edward the minute i realized who he was i was so disappointed but when the trailers and stuff came out i really started to like him lol. i really didn't know how they would cast Jacob but i really like how he is. he looks to young to be Bella's love interestin the next book but i love how he is cute and his smile. (i am a Jacob fan)i don't want him to die in BD. i think Sam will and he will be forced to come back and he will make a compromise for the treaty for Bella. and help with the volturi like in eclipse.! sorry i got side traced but i love Rosalie and Emmett and jasper and everyone my favourite cast member would be Esme. i think she is perfect and she fits her name. idk .

**(There's nothing for me to say because I agree with everything you said.)**

thanks.

**(Oh no, thank you.)**

* * *

From: **Wolf Babies **

Bella's power, hmm...I think it will be-actually I would find it funny if she didn't get an extra power, because everyone says she's going to get one. She'd bring her clumsiness along or something. XD

But I if I had to choose something, I'd say negating the powers of others.

**(I think I know what you're talking about. I like your theory!)**

As for the actors, I don't really have anything negative to say. But I can say I love Taylor Lautner (Jacob). He's so adorable.

**(Yay, another Taylor fan!)**

* * *

From: **AuroraBeaumonere **

Me being against the whole general idea of Bella's power, I'm gonna have to predict that Bella doesn't exhibit or present any form of a enhanced ability or trait. It was said that jasper didn't even find out he had a power until later on in his life. I have a big prediction that says that Bella doesn't even get changed. it seems like the whole 'humanity' thing during the books has been put off too long for it to actually be told in Breaking Dawn. Like if she were to be changed it would have been in eclipse. the story wouldn't be done if she was changed in BD, people would want to know more about what happens when shes a vampyre (yes i do spell it like that). the saga wouldn't end if she was changed. But, if she wasn't changed, that would either imply that she was changed later or she has no need to change anymore. thus the story would be about Bella and Edward when Bella was a human, it would be a whole different series when shes a vampyre. (wouldn't it be cool if she made another series just about Bella as a vampyre?!)so i don't think in BD that shes gonna get a power...at least not yet

**(By the way, I love your spelling of Vampire. I'm gonna do that from now on. Hope you don't mind. If you do, well too bad-you shouldn't have used the "v" word. just kidding. But seriously, I'm spelling it that way now. Interesting theory by the way.)**

I think Robert is wonderful, i don't think he really looks like Edward. but i have a feeling that hes definently going to ACT the part perfectly. Hes perfect mentally...maybe not physically. (fun fact about Robert...he smokes, ALOT!)

**(Fun fact about the entire cast, (Peter (my future husband-forget his wife... oh wait he's got kids. I can't do that to Jenny. Crap, I'm babbling) and Kellan being the only exceptions) they all smoke.)**

I think they picked the perfect person for Bella, i saw all of Kristen's movies and she takes acting so seriously! Speak made me cry because of how well she acted. And she looks like her. I think there isn't any other person in the world who could play Bella like her. shes perfect

**(I like her too. She's a great Bella!)**

I like James...(i do not know the actors name at the moment) but i love the fact that 1)hes hot. 2)hes always playing the bad guy. and 3)I always had a crush on James character, since twilight first came out.

**(hahaha, you said it all)**

* * *

From: **Edward's Cantante**

**(Thanks for the info about Eclipse! Anywho,)**

Bella's superpower... I don't know! It could have something to do with the fact that her mind is so private that Edward and Jane's powers have no effect on her even while she's human. Maybe she'll be able to block other vampires' powers?

**(I like the way y'all think!)**

The actors, oh, the actors. I think they did a pretty good job on everyone, although Carlisle and Rosalie are kind of meh. I think maybe they could have waited for Kellan's hair to grow out so we could have our Emmett in every way, but time constraints and other stuff got in the way, I guess. I love Rob the most, he practically IS Edward, plus he makes me hyperventilate (sp?) through the computer screen. Alice and Bella are tied for second, though.

**(Hello new best friend! Just kidding Queen of the Fairytales!! hehe, uhhhhh...)**

* * *

From: **fazzems**

Well, everybody's theory is that Bella won't be affected by any of the others Vampire Powers or by blood, and I'm sticking to that as well. That might be all, end of story, but who knows… maybe she'll develop the power to walk three steps without tripping over air?? Personally, I think it'll be something like, well, turning invisible... hey, it could happen! Bella always says she hates being the center of attention, so her power could revolve around her fear of surprise parties and presents! As you can see, I'm totally guessing right there. But the thing that's scaring me right now is... I think Edward and Bella will get married, but Bella won't turn into a vampire. All the quotes are kind of contradicting it, like in my theory of a Midsummer Night's Dream: everybody falls for the wrong person. Exactly why Tanya has come back, the vampire that used to like Edward even when he didn't like her. (Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you) Then I think Bella will fall for Mike, that, or Mike will fall for Bella but she won't fall for him (Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" I doubt Bella will fall for Jacob again though, because in a Midsummer Night's Dream everybody falls for the WRONG person; I do believe Jacob isn't WRONG for her, just a stupid choice in my opinion. And then Jasper's all confused about everybody's emotions (Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this.")

Danggit, this review is getting too long! Ah well, I can fit this in  
anyway...

The wedding goes just fine, la-dee-da, and then Edward tries to change her. Somehow, Jacob gets a hold of her (It's possible!), so Seth says, "You'll hurt her. Let her go." Jacob manages to do something unspeakable horrible (no less) and Carlisle says "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome." when he realizes the act of betrayal from her arch nemesis, THE WEREWOLF! cue mysterious music

**(wow, and I thought I was crazy trying to figure out one simple quote, meanwhile you've got the whole book!)**

Anywho, question numeral deux:  
I love the actors! Especially Robert, but I think he's too quiet in a so-intense-it-has-to-be-fake kind of way. I kind of pictured Edward a bit different, but I suppose there's no such thing as the perfect man :( Bella is… okay... I didn't picture Bella anything like her. Bella's shy and all, but Kristen says "UH" and "Uhm" a lot like she doesn't know what she's saying and she expects somebody to hand her a script at any given moment for all of her interviews. The other Cullens and actors are all okay with everything, they're confident and in control and I love each part and character they were given, no problems there.

Anyway, if I'm, like, so completely wrong it's not even possible, I'm going to feel pretty stupid! But hey, it's something to consider, like in a Well-I-read-Breaking-Dawn-and-it-was-awesome-but-Fazzems'-review-could-have-possibly-been-relatively-cool-too kind of way! lol

fazzems

**(Great ideas, snaps for fazzems!)**

P.S. TWO MORE FREAKING DAYS UNTIL BREAKING DAWN!! fan girl scream

**(my fan girl scream is better than yours! sticks tongue out hahaha. Urgh, I want it more than I want my perfect, future blue-eyed, black-haired husband! No, not Peter, he's a guy I work with. And he's... ugh, smexy! Like on a scale of one to five-one being ugly and five being Edward- he's a 4.5. No joke.)**

* * *

From: **Queen of the Fairytales**

well... i hope Bella's power is like absorbing other ppls powers, or like the dude from heroes, she can soak in their powers and use them whenever she wants. THAT would be my guess.

**(You stole my theory! Hmph, theory thief! hahaha, say that five times fast)**

about the actors... i dont think anything should change, i love them all. and we have to remember that this is the movie, not the book. its not our imaginations being put up on that movie screen, its the views and imaginations of the directors/producers/actors. so we shouldn't get too mad if its more disappointing than we hoped. its not their fault. what we imagine in our heads is GOING to be different from what's going to be on the screen.

**(I'm glad I kept you. Er, you kept me. Either way, we were totally sisters in a past life.)**

* * *

**_Here's your new questions!_**

**_1.) There's absolutely no point in making a question for Breaking Dawn, because some of us will have our books tomorrow. I'll wait till I've read it to post a question._**

**_2.) Team Edward or Jacob? Now that we've seen them in action (sort of, if you count interviews), who do you like more? How do you feel about them being with Bella? How do you feel about the person she is when it's just her and (insert Edward or Jacob here).  
(not exactly about the movie, but I'm out of ideas. message me some questions you like.)_**

* * *

This has been my favorite chapter by far!

Y'all are amazing and I hope that, even if Breaking Dawn doesn't go the way I want it, it'll be everything y'all want it to be.

XOXO

Elizabeth.


	8. blah blah, just read it

**Well crap. I'm sorta kinda pissed, yet elated, with Breaking Dawn. Oh yeah, I've finally lost it. 'It' being my mind. SM has destroyed me.**

**For half of it, I was like "What the hell?" and the other half I was like "Awww, yipee!" So if y'all want me to, I will continue and update what y'all put down as your final thoughts about BD (and how wrong y'all were), or we can skip it all together and go into theorizing about the movie and Midnight Sun.**

**And I _REALLY, REALLY_ need to discuss BD with y'all so hurry up and message me so we can continue.****XOXO**

* * *

**XOXO**

**Elizabeth**


	9. Theory6

**Hey there twilighters! Sorry I've been gone for so long. It's the last few weeks before school starts up again and I've been super busy with band camp and final family vacations... blah blah blah**

**I'm so far behind and I'm too lazy to post all of y'all;s comments so I'll sum-up.**

**Team Edward all the way-I know, big shocker.**

**So not much else to report... Breaking Dawn came out. Twilight the movie will now be released to theaters Nov 21 instead of Dec 12, and you can't really complain about that.**

* * *

Here are the questions of the week-

1.) What did you like most about Breaking Dawn (I want to TRY to keep this positive, so if you really disliked the book do NOT type anything negative 'cuz I will not repost it)?

2.) Got any good Twilight questions or funny stories? (for example, I called my cousin during lunch from band camp, and we started talking about Breaking Dawn, well the people I was sitting next to started asking me questions because they thought Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Jacob, etc. were all real people. I had fun explaining to them who they all were. I may have forgotten to mention the fact that they were fictional characters... oops.) good times.

* * *

**XOXO**

**Elizabeth**


	10. READ ME! or else

Here's what's going on...

* * *

I refuse to update anything, until I get more reviews on my other story. "Ride of Your Life"

So for those of y'all who really like Twilight Theories, I'm sorry. Go tell your friends to review more.

So be honest, tell me what's up with my writting skills, or what isn't. I won't know until I'm told.

Sorry if I got your hopes up.

* * *

Love all around,

Liz


	11. Theory7

**Hey Twilighters, so I lied before. I'm gonna update no matter what, 'cause I have nothing better to do and I love y'all's ideas.**

From- Queen of the Fairytales

what i liked most was the end, not cuz it ended but it was just a sweet moment and whatnot. PLUS my fave scene of all is the arm wrestling scene! i laughed so hard! oh, and the scene where emmet is teasing bella and edward in front of charlie. i also thought that was hilarious.

* * *

**(OME, me too! I was laughing so hard on the way to Florida. My whole family started making rude comments about it, but I couldn't help it. I heart Emmett. The ending was so sweet. I tried picturing Kristen and Rob doing that scene, I think I liked it.)**

um. idk about the funny stories. well i have one. i was reading new moon for the first time in my geometry class, and when edward leaves, i nearly started raging and crying in the middle of class. i had to really restrain myself not to throw my book at my teacher. my only two friends in that class (i was the only friggen freshman in the class...)kept looking at me like i was about to explode or something.

**(hahaha, that happened to, uh, what's-her-face, from vb... Cayce! We were in english and she slammed her fist on the desk. It was hilarious!)**

and in health, i was talking with this girl jenna and we would always get in heated discussions concerning the fact that aro was her fave character. our two guy friends in that class always asked what the deal was, we would pause, glare at them, and then go back to arguing. that happened about every class.

**(oh yeah, the girl who likes Aro the best. She's a weirdo... nice, but just a little off.)**From- puppyeyes92

* * *

1- Ok, so, my favorite part of Breaking Dawn was Jacob's chapter. I mean, seriously, at first I was like, blech, I think I might just skip this part, but I couldn't, so then I read it and omg, it was the best part of the whole book. xD He's so funny and I loved how he picked on Rose and everything. Also, I loved when him and Nessie got...like, linked, I really hope Meyers writes a book following their story, I mean...HELLO? Werewolf, and half vamp girl, in love, frikkin great story opportunities. But I also liked when Bella got her powers under control and protected everyone in the mind battle with the Volturi. Also when Jake broke off from the pack, it was cool.

**(I really, REALLY didn't want to read Jacob's part, but it just might have been my favorite part of the whole book. I love Jacob.)**

2- Hm...my dad called me up today and fussed at me for reading vampire books, and then when I was reading Breaking Dawn, a friend of my mom's was like..."So, you're reading a book about good vamps?" I was like, "Uhh...yep." The whole time he was trying to get me to explain why they were good and went on how vamps were really just undead, demon people so...it didn't work. xD

**(silly dads)**

* * *

From- TheBlackDahlia1031

My best friend Layla who I call Bella wanted to write a FanFic with Renesmee being much older and going out with Jacob. So here comes the funny thing. She wanted bella to say- "What, your what! Pregnant! But I cant be a grandmother! Then i had the idea of making Carlisle say- "But I'm too young to be a great grandpa!" and emmett goes to him "yes you are!"

**(hahaha, aww poor Carlisle.)**

* * *

From- CharlieBucket

1) Hmm my favorite part about Breaking Dawn was that...Edward lost his virginity! No haha. Kidding. I have to say my favorite part was getting to meet the other vampires from around the world. It was so interesting and now we know who else is out there in the Twilight world :D.

**(oh I know! Zafrina is so bad a, she's great.)**

2) Hmm a funny twilight story. Oh I got one. So a couple of days ago actually I was sitting in my mom's car in a parking lot waititng for her while she got pizza. There were bushes in front of me and the road behind them was a 45 mph zone. So through the bushes I saw a yellow sports car which kind of looked like a porche. It was SPEEDING down that road. And I thought "hmm thats weird" and then not five minutes after a silver volvo, a black mercedes and a jeep sped after it! And then two minutes later a red BMW! LOL! It was so weird. I was thinking "Holy crap the Cullens jsut drove past me!"

**(AHHHHH, that's so cool! I've searched everywhere, but I can never find a yellow porche, we've got everything but a yellow porche.)**

Love this theory thing btw! Its great to read :D.

**(thanx ever so much!)**

* * *

From- Tsuki Yarishi

Heh heh... I finally have my Breaking Dawn back! -skips with joy- Well, I'm halfway done... shocking, since I only began last night. O.o

I like Jacob's POV at the moment. It seems more... well, let's just say Bella's POV in the first part didn't seem like Twilight. It felt... wierd... but Jake's seems more natural to me...

**(You took the words right out of my mouth.)**

Let's see... first ask a question. If Renesmee was born a boy instead, and if Jake still imprinted on him, will that make Jacob gay? XD

**(Yes, yes it would.)**

Now for an experience... well, there was this one time when my cousin and I were reading Eclipse together... and then, that 'Fire and Ice' chapter? Well, I suddenly got this very strange idea... one that I can't state here because it will have all those of Team Edward and Team Jacob maul me. XD I can tell you this though... it scared my cousin. .

**(hhmmmn, you'll have to message me your theory. what could scare your cousin? hhhmmmn)**

* * *

From- Bellaxvampire

I was dragged kicking and screaming to The Dark Knight while I was reading. And I zombie-walked around a huge casino lol. People were looking at me funny :P

**(oooooooooookay. that was such a good movie though. I saw it with my cousin and we saw the Twilight trailer, I started screaming which freaked out my cousin, she had to slap me to get me to shut up. I embarrased her so bad, it was great.)**

* * *

From- twilightbandgeek

1. I was kinda disappointed with the the way it ended. But in all I loved it, I think it's the second best out of all of them.

**(aww, I liked the ending. not that it ended, but it was sweet and all. wait, didn't QotF just say that? oops)**

2. During colorguard camp me and a group of friend were reading to quotes. Then friend reads the one were Edward say oops. She was like "Why does Edward say oops? It scares me when Edward says oops." We all started laughing because my gay friend said the it was probly during there first time. I was just like "dude that is so wrong."LOL

**(at my high school our colorguard is a cult, no joke. those girls are evil. I want a gay friend. random, sorry)**

* * *

NEW QUESTOINS!! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!

1.) In the Twilight Tuesdays that have been released so far, which one has been your favorite?

2.) So Jacob and Nessie, Nessie and Jacob. What do you think about our newest couple, Jassie?

* * *

**Stay tuned Twilighters!**

**XOXOXO**

**Liz**


	12. Theory8

**Hey Twilighters!! I know I've said it before, butfor all those who missed it-I'm starting school (high school, actually) again and I have hardly any time for friends much less this. I'm not done, but it'll take longer for me to get chapters up. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

From: Tsuki Yarishi

Well, Jacob at the moment doesn't have any romantic feelings for Nessie... he's more of a over-protective big brother... I think. I forgot to read the rest of Breaking Dawn after chapter 1 of Book 3... though I spoiled myself by reading the last chapter... cheesy. -.- Well, I know as Nessie grows (she will grow, right?), Jake's feelings will change to something more romantic... hm, how will Bella and Edward react to our wolf's sudden marraige proposal eighteen years later?

**(HAHA, me too. I don't regret reading the ending though-not the ENDING ending, but the end of Jacob's book)**

The pairing is alright... I mean, they will get along nicely. I don't have any bad comments about JacobxNessie...

**(Amen.)**

* * *

From: Queen of the Fairytales

okay, first of all, i COMPLETELY agree with Tsuki Yarishi on the fact that most of bella's POV's sounded... not bella. then the jacob's POV was MUCH MUCH MUCH better. it sounded like jacob. the only part i thought sounded like bella was the end.

**(For reals)**

im a bad person... i don't watch twilight tuesdays...

**(aww poo, I only watch them on YouTube...)**

i LOVE your nickname for jacob and nessie... jassie! at first i though you'd randomely put jasper in there somewhere for no reason... but i love them! in the next twilight book, itll be nessie and jacob, and she'll have to make choice about jacob and that one guy who's like her... i think she'll pick jacob.

**(LOL, thanx)**

* * *

From: Countess Alice Cullen

I really like them together. They are perfect. Plus she is so cute. My favorite scene is where she shows Edward an image of her biting Jacob. ANd he says "No, I dont care if you bite Jacob. That's fine" The other cute thing is when they are in the clearing ith the Volturi and Jacob wants to leave but Nessie has his tail in her hand like a leash forcing him to stay with her.

**(I agree, up to the part about her being cute... I'm kinda scared of her. I'm sure she's adorable, but she basically killed Bella. idk, I have a difficult time forgetting about that. I'm sure otherwise, I'd love her... maybe)**

I really like them together. GO JASSIE! WHOA!

**(Now I've got Paramore's song "WHOA" stuck in my head. Thanx, thanx a lot)**

* * *

From: Charlie Bucket

1) My favorite twilight tuesday...was when Rob was told all those messages of "will you marry me", his response was hilarious.

**(oh yeah, he's so adorable. I just wanna touch him... oookay, that was weird for me to say. But still, I do)**

2) Aw Jacob and Renesmee are really cute. Although when I read that he imprinted i was sitting on my driveway. I was like hyperventalating and going "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Lol. I must of looked crazy. And when Bella tries to hurt him its really funny. But they're cute and i'm glad Jacob has someone. Although for a tiny moment I thought it would be Jacob/Leah lol.

**(hahaha, me too.)**

**So basically I agree with everything y'all said. My favorite Twilight Tuesday would be any of them with Carlisle, Jasper, or Emmett. hhhmmmm, not real specific huh?**

* * *

**Here are your new questions!**

**1- What do you think about the Midnight Sun leak? Have you read it? Are you going to? How did it happen?**

**2- New scenes are being added-what do you what to see most in a flashback?**

* * *

Stay tuned,

XOXOXOXO

Liz


	13. come on peoples

**Hey Twilighters, **

* * *

**so school started and I know you're, like, super-busy, but do y'all think we can-I don't know-send in our theories?**

**cuz now I've only got 3, and that's not worth updating sooooooo, message in your thoughts!!**

**I really want to know what y'all are thinking!!**

* * *

**XOXO**

**Elizabeth**


	14. Theory9

Hey there Twilighters! I've recently decided (as of two secconds ago), that I'm going to type a different header from now on. Nothing dramatic, just something that'll give y'all more info. and random goodies... Here goes,

* * *

**Recent Twilight updates-**

It has been confirmed that PARAMORE is recording TWO brand new songs for the Twilight soundtrack. For those Paramore fans out there the song of the day is dedicated to y'all. MTV has an article about one of PARAMORE'S new songs entitled "Decode", you can go to any twilight fan site for the web page to read it. Stephenie Meyer's website also has a link where you can go LISTEN to the song! It's beautiful, nuff said. (her site is )

It would appear that EVERY single magazine company known to man has a TWILIGHT article stashed somewhere inside their newly released mags. We've even got one in a SciFi mag. Yup, I said it.

Reelz Channel is looking for the "Ultimate Fan". Are you the biggest fan out there? Are you the true Twilight fan? again, I don't have the thingy that lets you click and go, so once you're done reading mine you can go to another fan site

There's some nonsense going around about signing a petition for a Twilight only behind the scenes dvd... whatever

Hot Topic got some new Twilight t-shirts... some are friggin' awesome while others those over used pics of the Cullens lined up. Ugh, if I see that one more time I swear...

**Song-**"Decode" by Paramore (to listen go to and search paramore & decode)

**Date-** Oct. 1, 2008--Wednesday (but it feels like Thursday)

**Time-**9:11 (ooooooooh, spooky)

**Hmwk I'm neglecting by writing this for y'all-**Geometry project, English book (Wuthering Heights none the less), and I have new band music to learn, but watev. not like any of that matters...

**Subject-** Midnight Sun leak/New scenes added to Twilight

* * *

From- Tsuki Yarishi

Well, it's understandable for Stephenie Meyer to take a break from Midnight  
Sun... though I do hope she would finish it. I know she loves her characters  
like children, and she won't stay away from the Twilightverse forever...

**(I kinda sorta think that she did that on purpose to get OUT of the Twilightverse (Twi universe right?)... but that's probably just the southern conspirator side of me talking...)**

What ticks me off though is the fact that fans are saying this and that about  
SM. Can't they see she's been hurt by the whole thing?! Give her a break, will  
you! Give her some time, and she'll write it again...

**(yeah, I hate bashers... I've got nothing better to do than bitch about something that-honestly-means nothing... annoying ain't it?)**

I'm not saying you should blame the fans, nor should you blame Stephenie. In  
fact, I don't even think you should blame the person who posted it on the  
Internet! Just... go along with it. Everything will clear up eventually. .

**(what a good kid, rock on)**

I don't know... maybe more details? . I don't really know what to say...  
what do I want for the movie?

* * *

From- Bellaxvampire

I have NOT read the midnight sun leak, nor will I EVER. I think it's horrible  
of somebody to do, and from what's been said, it was somebody she trusted with  
those copies...I officially hate whoever did that.

**(aawww, hate is a strong word. how about, passionately dislike? or loathe? loathe is good.)**

I'm not sure about the new scenes. I do hope they put all of Carlisle and  
Edward's pasts in the movie or somebody WILL die. I think they might put a bit  
of Esme in there, but who knows.

**(hahaha, well isn't someone determined? lol, love it)**

* * *

From- Countess Alice Cullen

For 1- I think that people are too impatient to read the book. Yeah I've  
read it but it truely sux that because of one leak she will put it on hold. I  
get both sides but right now I'm on the fan's.

why? because she shouldn't put it on hold. It will cost her alot of fans and  
new fans who would likely be guys.

**(I never thought of it that way, we'd definitely get more of the action and fight scene with James now wouldn't we? sa-weet!)**

For 2- I want to see Edwards transformation. That would be awesome. Maybe  
some of the flashbacks could be the dreams she has of Edward.

**(awww, that's be friggin amazing!)**

* * *

From- Queen of the Fairytales

okay,  
1 i have read the midnight sun thing. and its wonderful. i don't see why she  
cant just change it, make it better, and surprise us with a random day of  
releasing it! this time she shouldn't tell anyone anything, except the people  
involved. it would be awesome!

**(there's my go lucky girl! how've ya been? I love your optimistic answer btw)**

2 i think the new scenes are either when Carlisle was first made, or maybe  
when Emmet was made? and prolly the time Jasper and Alice spent together  
before they found the cullens. and when the treaty was made... there are so  
many possibilities!

**(DING DING DING!! we have a winner! I didn't put this up in the recent twilight info cause I knew that Raegan got it right down here, so this will determine if y'all actually read this thing or just look for you own part! anywhoo, it was confirmed a whle back that the new shots are of the peace treaty between the Cullens and the earlier Quileutes, and some of the lullaby. I'm excited to see Alice and Rosalie in their costumes!)**

* * *

From- Charlie Bucket

OH GOD! The Midnight Sun leak. Okay. So I'm about halfway through it and I  
have to say I LOVE KNOWING WHAT EDWARD IS THINKING! I love knowing him better.  
Its so interesting getting to know him on a more personal level. I mean you  
get the idea from Bella but that's mostly how he reacts and her guessing what  
he's thinking. Actually KNOWING is great. I'm sure I'll read Twilight now and  
be like "oh i know what he's thinking here" lolz. Its a roller-coaster ride  
with his mind too. Its all over the place lolz.

**(I'd love to read it, but I refuse to unless Stephenie confirms when Midnight Sun will be published if ever. I really want to know what Edward's thinking, but I'd feel like I was cheating myself and steph, so I'll wait. We all waited for Breaking Dawna and look, it's already come and go, Midnight Sun will be here in no time at all!)**

As for how it happened...I don't know. Lets think..the only people that could  
POSSIBLY have a copy besides Stephenie Meyer would be her brother, her  
sister, Spunk Ransom, her editor person or the director. I think Stephenie did  
it...she couldn't keep it a secret lolz.

**(oh gawd, I can't help but laugh my butt off when people call Rob 'Spunk Ransom', he's so lame around cameras, it's adorable!)**

* * *

Well that's all folks. This week's questions are,

1. I will have a poll on my profile and I want y'all to vote on a song that you would like broken down and have explained as to why it is the best song for Twilight, here's the catch-you have to review and tell me which songs you want in the poll.

The poll will be up for month give or take a few days. So hurry up and message me cause once the poll goes up no more additions. I'll probably add some songs I like too.

* * *

**Ciao!**

**XOXO**

**Liz**

* * *


	15. Quick update

**Hey Twilighters!! Let's see, how long has it been since I've been up here? Hmmm, only forever! I'm am SOOO sorry! Anywho, let's not waste any time and get started.  
**

* * *

The only real news that I've heard is that Twilight got a whopping $70.5 MILLION on it's opening weekend. I've seen that movie at least 4 times now, and New Moon is officially going to start filming in March. But someone from the Twilight crew will not be returning....

Hyper-crazy Hardewick.

Unfortunate, not really.

Sad, not me.

Elated beyond my mind? Warmer.

I just hope that who ever replases her, has actually READ the friggin' book!!!

You know that if Hardewick even looked past the cover of Twilight, that the movie would not have sucked. Oops, wrong adj. watev.

* * *

anyways, the question is still as it was from last update. go look if you've forgotten, or just message in if you have any better ideas for moi.

graci

Liz


End file.
